The Deadly Pregnancy
by Little-Star-100
Summary: This is the story of Renesmee Carlie Cullen. She falls pregnant but things go horribly wrong when she gets ill and the Volturi are after her aswell. Terrible summary. First twilight fic. I don't own Twilight
1. Chapter 1: Realisation

Chapter 1:

Renesmee's POV:

I woke up in Jacob's arms. He was so warm. I suddenly felt sick. I ran to the bathroom throwing up into the toilet. Jake came behind me and held my hair back. When I was finished, I sat back against the wall as Jake stroked my back. "Honey. What's wrong?" He asked. Then it hit me. This is the third time this week. I have missed my period, and much like my mom, I run like clockwork. Never miss a beat. I froze… "I'm pregnant"


	2. Chapter 2: Telling Jake

Chapter 2

Renesmee's POV:

Jacob hadn't heard me. He walked back into our room, looking tired. I went back to sleep, hoping it was a dream.

The next morning, I realised it had been true. "Jake" I said, prodding him. "Yes" He said. "I have something serious to say" He looked worried. "I'm pregnant Jake" I looked at Jacob. He was frozen but then a smile crept up on his face. "Ness! This is amazing" He yelled. I couldn't feel happy. "I will tell the girls later. You tell boys…" He said. I swear I felt my heart stop. They will kill me. Like actually dead. I giggled at the thought of them trying.

Around 1:00pm, Jake had taken the girls out and I was left alone with the guys. Well, here goes nothing. I walked in and dad was sat down reading the paper. "Daddy. I have something to tell you" I said. "What is it hun?" Well, here goes nothing…


	3. Chapter 3: How could you!

Chapter 3:

"Daddy. I'm… I'm… Well, I suppose I'm pregnant" I said kinda scared. Dad froze. I couldn't breathe. I was so scared. Jasper came behind me and tried to calm me. I calmed slightly but dad grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs. "Carlisle" Dad said as he dragged me into Granddad's office. Dad let go of me and I ran out of the room and down the stairs. "JASPER! EMMETT! GRAB HER AND BRING HER HERE NOW!" My dad shouted, although it wasn't necessary. I froze, they stared at me. I tried to run but Jasper grabbed my waist and lifted me. I kicked and screamed but it made no difference. Emmett took my legs and they carried me upstairs. Everyone in the house knew I was pregnant. It wasn't hard to guess. But now, when I needed my aunties and mom and even grandma most, they weren't here! "JASPER! IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN… I'LL…I'LL" But couldn't think of a threat. Jasper smiled in triumph and we approached the top of the stairs. I tried to kick out but Emmett just tightened his grip.

Jacob had taken all the girls out on a shopping spree and was to tell them I was pregnant whilst I faced the boys. He knew they wouldn't kill me, but there was nothing stopping them from killing him.

We got to the office and I grabbed the door frame so we couldn't get in. "Renesmee, let go of the door" Jasper said, trying to stay calm. I didn't move. "RENESMEE!" But I wouldn't move. Dad came and grabbed my legs whilst Emmett removed my hands from the door. They lay me on the bed. Jasper pinned my left wrist whilst Emmett my right and dad had chained my legs to the table. "LET ME GO!" I yelled. I struggled but my uncle's grip just got tighter. "Carlisle. Get it out of her" My dad said. "NO!" I screamed. "RENESMEE!" Dad yelled. "Don't you get it dad. You did this to mom. If she and Auntie Rose had let you get rid of mom's baby, then I wouldn't be here!" I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. "This is different Ness" Emmett spoke up. "How?" I asked, glaring at him. He looked at me innocently. "Ness. Bella died when you were born. She wasn't strong enough to deal with the strength of you. We turned her. You are already half vampire. We can't make you a full. It would kill you. What if you're not strong enough to last the birth Ness. THE BABY MIGHT KILL YOU! Can't you see that?!" Emmett said, slowly crushing my hand until I felt it shatter. I hissed in pain and Emmett released as Dad glared at him. "It's fine Em. It will heal" I said in defeat. "Don't you guys understand? If mom had given in, I wouldn't be here." "AND WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!" Dad yelled. Then he realised what he had said. "Ness I…" "Don't Dad. I know what you think. You wish that mom had had me aborted. Well you know what… I don't care. I am having this baby and there is jack all you can do" I said. By this stage, everyone has let go of me. I jumped up and ran. Jasper tackled me to the ground. "Nessie…" He said, but I was crying. How could Dad say that? Jasper tried to calm me but I hit him and ran. I am not coming back. I will have my baby in the wild and I will be fine. I don't need Dad!


	4. Chapter 4:Call me your big brother Jared

Chapter 4: Consider me your big brother Jared

Renesmee's POV:

I ran and ran and I was crying the whole time. I ran into the forest and ran straight into Jared. "Woah. Ness! What's wrong?" He asked. I collapsed into his arms and told him everything...

Emmett's POV:

Renesmee just ran out of the room crying her eyes out. I went to run after her but Jasper beat me to it. I heard her heard beating at a ridiculous amount. She ran out the house. "Edward. Are you just gonna let her go?" I yelled. "She made her choice Emmett. She just needs to calm down and then she will realise I am right and abort that vile creation" He said. If I had a beating heart, it would have stopped. "Edward. THAT IS YOUR GRAND CHILD! WHAT IF CARLISLE HAD DONE THAT WHEN RENESMEE WAS MEANT TO BE BORN! YOU WOULD HATE HIM!" I screamed at him. I ran out of the door and followed Renesmee's scent to the wood. I started to get worried. What if something had happened to her. She is angry alone and pregnant. Suddenly, I got a strong scent of dog mix with hers. It wasn't Jacob as he was with the girls. I ran to Sam's place.

Renesmee's POV:

Jared walked along the beach with me as I talked. "...And now I have ran away. I am not going back. I will have the baby in the forest if I must and I will raise her or him to live a long and happy life" I said. Jared stopped and turned to me. "You sure that's a good idea Ness?" "Yes! If I go home then they will try to kill my little cub and I won't let that happen. I WON'T!" I said getting wound up. Jared grabbed me by the tops of my arms and leant forward so he was at eye level with me. "Ness. Calm down. I won't make you. It's ok. But you are not having your baby in some forest or anywhere like that. You will go inside. Have it at mine or Sam's but not in the wild." He said seriously. "The only problem is if something goes wrong. That baby is growing faster than most. We don't know what we are doing. Only Carlisle knows what he is doing so..." "NO! HE WILL TELL DAD AND DAD WILL KILL MY BABY!" I screamed. Jared tightened his grip and sighed. "Ness. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out" He said and breathed with me until my heart and breathing returned to their normal, slightly faster, speed. "It will be ok. I will find a way to look after you. Consider me you big brother Jared"


End file.
